


Pyromania

by curiumKingyo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, bartender!Dean, photographer!Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 23:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiumKingyo/pseuds/curiumKingyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU, Castiel is a photographer in a boring party and Dean is the bartender who will make his night better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pyromania

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [Livejournal](http://goldenfish-jz.livejournal.com/6843.html).

The night wasn’t a particularly good one. Castiel could think of at least four parties better than that in the last week, yet it wasn’t the worse either. The music was old, like early 2000s; some shit he could swear he’d never listen to again, but the decoration was nice and the birthday-girl was pretty. Not all that bad.

He arrived early to take pictures of the family and was halfway through the decoration when he noticed the bartender in the corner of the bar. He was setting bottles and glasses in his workbench while shaking his body to the beat of the ancient music. He wore a black shirt and worn jeans and his green eyes were shining in the neon light of the bar’s front light. Castiel went over to him with the excuse to take some photos.

The man made some quick tricks with a vodka bottle and colorful pieces of ice and when he finished the drink he offered it to Castiel.

“I’m working” he said pointing to the camera strapped to his neck.

“Just one. Won’t cause any harm” the man’s voice was playful. “And if you like I can make you another one after your shift” it sounded malicious. Open flirtation. Castiel liked it. He took the glass from the bartender’s hand, purposefully brushing his fingers over the man’s. He sipped the sweet pink drink and looked up at the bartender with a quick smile.

“It’s good, I’ll probably accept another one later” he finished the drink with a long swallow and put the glass back in the workbench. He flashed white teeth smile to the bartender and left to find the birthday-girl to take another photos while her make up was intact.

It was almost midnight when they sang happy birthday and danced the waltz. Castiel finally got some good pictures and was satisfied, it meant the party wouldn’t last too much long and he could go back to the green eyed bartender faster. When he stole a quick glance at the bar he only found the second bartender, an incredibly tall guy with a suspicious innocent look.

Castiel was wondering were the green eyed man was when the DJ announced a special presentation, a pyrotechnic show made by the bartender. The photographer looked around as the man came to the center of the salon, cheeks full of flammable liquid and a burning empty bottle in one hand. He bowed and winked at Castiel before starting to juggle with the bottle to the beat of good electronic music.

Castiel almost forgot to take pictures of the show, so absorbed he was with the graceful and precise movements of the artist's body. Long ropes of fire dancing before their eyes, bringing surges of heat that could be felt even from afar. Every blow of fire made Castiel's throat feel drier and he was using all of his will power to not grab the man by the shirt and lick the spilled vodka from his neck and chin. 

After that, just like he had foreseen, the party didn't last too long. It was barely 3 in the morning when the birthday-girl and her family left the salon and Castiel and the staff were left behind. The photographer went to the bar, lazy smile playing in his face.

“May I have that drink now?” he asked, leaning over the workbench to position his body in a way he knew he looked even better.

“I was just waiting for you to ask” was the sly reply as a glass was quickly filled and handed to him. He drank the green liquid slowly, letting it burn his tongue and throat, eyes watching the man watching him. When he finished he returned the glass with a devious smile. “I think our work here is done.”

The bartender's wolfish grin was every response he needed. He nodded in the general direction of the parking lot and left; the other man shot some sentences to his partner and followed him quickly. Castiel waited for him in a dark corner right after the main exit and spent no time before shoving him against the nearest car – which luckily enough was his own.

Their mouths met in a frantic kiss, the man's lips soft and so desirable Castiel couldn't help but press harder against them. They kissed and blindly reached for each other in the dark corner of the parking lot. The sounds of both the street and the last people in the salon all around them but they were beyond caring. The photographer was panting breathly when the bartender decided he wanted to taste more than his lips.

The man slid down Castiel's body, all greedy hands and teasing lips until he reached the fastenings of his jeans. The blue eyed man squirmed and let a delicate moan scape his throat as he opened his zipper and nuzzled his clothed cock. As he neared Castiel's nether regions the man noticed the size of the tent in the front of his pants and thought 'if the bulge in his underwear is anything to go by, he is the grand prix of the night.' He mouthed the cotton covered erection mightily and that earned him more of those delicious little sounds.

He watched as Castiel tried to grip the smooth metallic surface beneath his hands and that made him even more eager to please. Such a responsive man, so beautiful; he wanted to keep him in that state forever. Blue eyes glazed and unfocused, cheeks pink and chest heaving. He slowly pulled the white underwear down, just enough to reach for the dripping cock that was trapped inside.

Just as he had foreseen, he was big. Not so much in length but the girth was impressive, it was pulsing steadily to the beat of the photographer's heart and he felt his mouth watering. He slid his tongue in the hollow of his hips to have a previous taste of his skin before heading down on his appreciable cock. Castiel felt his legs liquefying under his weight and he searched for impossible leverage in the car's smooth door. It was like being engulfed by warm velvet, but much better. The tongue teasing and soothing at once as it danced around Castiel's dick.  
 

“God!” he cursed, which was not his usual behavior.

“Thanks, but you can call me Dean” the man replied quickly before resuming his purposeful sucking of Castiel's cock.

After that things went fast; a blur of hot wetness, flashes of teeth and lips joining that maddening tongue and sooner than he'd like to Castiel was coming. Shaking and struggling for breath as Dean skillfully licked him clean. When he finished he noticed the bartender's hands firmly planted on his hips, keeping him from falling, he smiled groggily and pulled Dean up for another scorching kiss.

“You tasted like vodka before” he said liking Dean's lips between every word. “Now you taste like Castiel.” 

“I like the last one better” Dean replied pushing their bodies closer together. “If you don't mind I'd like to have another shot.”


End file.
